


Rain

by abrrs



Category: Stitchers (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 09:52:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4701692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abrrs/pseuds/abrrs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is smut.<br/>Camsten is stuck in a cabin do to a massive storm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain

Kirsten never did listen to him. He had tried to warn her that coming up to this cabin right before a massive storm warning was a BAD idea, but no she couldn't wait to see if this cabin had some secret to the latest murder victims life. A secret that could've gotten her killed. So here they were at a cabin in the middle of god damn no where with no way of communicating with the outside world and no hidden secret as a massive storm hit. He hoped that his car wouldn't be buried in mud tomorrow if the storm even ended by then. He was walking around the cabin ranting until he noticed something. There was only one bed. He knew that Kirsten wasn't listening because she didn't say anything about the random ending to his rant. Fear for her slightly out weighed his epiphany and he looked around for her. He heard something fall and a muffled groan and he instantly moved towards it. Beside the door to the bathroom there was apparently a closet. The blonde had her arms full as she stumbled out of the closet backwards. He instantly moved to help her and pulled some of the things from her arms. It looked like bedding and blankets.   
“You weren't listening.” He accused, he wanted her to understand how awful of a situation this was.  
“You didn't seem to mind.” Was all the  beautiful infuriating blonde said. “Come on help me make the bed its only going to get darker.”   
He harumphed before following her to the bed. They dropped their armfuls of fabric on the bed and then sorted through finding what we needed. There was a black sheet, comforter and pillow cases that soon replaced the dusty blue ones. They then piled the extra blankets on the bed (at Kirsten’s insistence that it might get cold) and replaced the unwanted items in the closet.   
Of course the electricity and water were out and so they snacked on the granola bars and water that he had in my car. After they ate and the darkness became all encompassing she suggested that we go to bed. Of course with her lack of ability to tell time it seemed like a simple solution to her, but he knew he wasn't likely to fall asleep for another few hours yet he agreed not knowing what to do.  
She pulled up the flashlight on her phone. “Can I use your shirt?” She asked as if that was a natural question. He rarely slept with anyone in the same bed and if he did he typically didn't do so with no shirt. “These clothes aren't exactly comfortable.” She said as if that made it all ok.   
“Sure.” He managed to choke out, he unbuttoned his shirt and handed it to her as his eyes stared at the table or the black object in front of him.   
“Thanks.” She said going to the bathroom to change. He pulled up his own flashlight and quickly took off his jeans and folded them putting them on the table and made his way over to the bed where he just stood there staring at it.   
“You don't have to sleep on top of the sheets of anything this time.” He heard the whispered voice say from the other side of the bed. He was momentarily struck dumb at the sight of her in his shirt. Her legs went on for days and while the shirt was slightly big it wasn't long and didn't cover much of her legs. He swallowed.   
“Are you sure?” He asked his voice slightly lower than normal. She just gave him a look before pulling the covers back and getting in the bed, more of her leg was exposed to him as he watched her. She pulled the covers back on his side and he quietly slipped in. They both turned off their flash lights. Neither of them feel asleep quickly however neither was aware of the others lack of sleep. Kirsten moved close to Cameron her head eventually finding its way onto his chest her hand over his scar. He didn't move for fear of making her move away. That was the only point of contact when both of them fell asleep.   
Cameron awoke quickly, his eyes snapped open. The sun isn’t what woke him it wasn't even up. It was the blondes movement of her leg over a very sensitive and UP part of him. He was sure he let out a sound because her face moved from his chest to look down at him.   
“Good morning.” She said smiling and moving her leg again. His hand was on her hip and instinctively squeezed. She moved her leg that was over his so that it was on the other side of him. She pulled herself up so that she was straddling him. Her hands were on his chest.   
“Kirsten” He managed to say. “What are you doing?”  
“I thought that was obvious.”She said her eyes betraying her hurt but also her determination.   
“Well, yeah.”I said. “But why?”  
“Do you not still love me?”She asked suddenly very quiet while moving to get off. His hands held her hips in place.   
“How do you know-…” He trailed off. The stitch. “Of course I still love you but that doesn't mean that you have to…” he motioned his head down at them.  
“Have I ever done something that I didn't want to do?”He thought about it before shaking his head. “I want you.” She said. I hoped that in the end she wanted me for more than just this, and more than just once, but when the love of your life says that she wants you you don't question that. In fact hearing that made his mind go blank except for the burning desire he held for Kirsten. He squeezed her hips before moving his hands so that he could unbutton his shirt. He slid it off her shoulders before flipping them. He then lowered his mouth to hers as his hand wondered over her chest and his other supported him. He plucked her nipples before moving his hand down to her hip and he moved his mouth down her body. He stopped to suck on a weak spot on her neck before continuing on. His hand went to work on removing her panties and his mouth worked her breasts. Once she was undressed he moved his hand to pull her left leg up and moved further down her stomach with his mouth before he found her heat. He first licked and sucked loving the sounds she was making as her legs moved to trap his head between her legs. He let out his own moan the vibrations of her clit causing her back to arch off the bed. He had removed his underwear before he moved his hand to hold her down before his finger found its way inside of her. He quickly added one and then another before he nibbled he clit and caused her to come. He licked up her juices and then mover up her again to kiss her before he removed his hand from her. He then removed his mouth for hers and put his hand to her mouth. She kept eye contact with him as she licked herself from his fingers. As she released his fingers from her mouth he trust into her. He stilled his mouth falling to her shoulder as he groaned from the warm heat encompassing his rock hard cock.   
“Move” she said breathlessly. He wasn't going to leave his woman wanting so he started to rock his hips and she soon picked up his rhythm. He then increased his speed and knowing he wasn't going to last much longer he reached down and pinched her clit as his mouth descended into a demanding assault on her mouth. She came bitting his lip and with a few more thrusts he let himself go. He collapsed next to her and pulled her close. He couldn't be to mad about the cabin now.   
“I don't do casual.” She said sounding a sated but nervous.  
“Neither do I.” He said. The both fell asleep to the sound of rain. That sound would always their favorite.


End file.
